1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for an anisotropic conductive film, an anisotropic conductive film, and a connection structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) may refer to a film-type adhesive prepared by dispersing conductive particles in a resin such as an epoxy resin and may be formed of an anisotropic adhesive polymer film which exhibits conductive properties in the thickness direction of the film and insulating properties in the surface (orthogonal) direction thereof.
When an anisotropic conductive film between circuit boards to be connected is subjected to heating/compression under specific conditions, overlapping circuit terminals of the circuit boards may be electrically connected to one another through conductive particles. In addition, spaces between adjacent electrodes may be filled with an insulating adhesive resin to isolate the conductive particles from one another, such that adjacent electrodes may be be electrically insulated from one another.
Such an anisotropic conductive film may be used to attach a drive IC to a glass substrate in manufacture of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display.